


Yuuri, Victor dan Kain Itu

by KirigayaKyuu



Series: Yuuri, Victor dan... [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirigayaKyuu/pseuds/KirigayaKyuu
Summary: "Cara pakainya gini,"Bokong ia hempaskan pada tempat kosong disebelah. Selimut tersebut ia lebarkan untuk menutupi pundak masing-masing. Dari samping, lengan kekar itu memeluk Yuri protektif. Melindungi dari dingin yang menusuk.Jangan tanya keadaan Yuri saat ini.“Biar kamu ‘nggak kedinginan, Yur.”Yuri on Ice fanfictionVictor/Yuri - Victuuri - VicturiBL, Shounen-Ai, Yaoi





	

**Author's Note:**

> WAA MAAPIN NAMANHA YUURI SALAH KURANG U SATU HUAA :""
> 
> INI JUGA NO EDIT KARENA MALES KALO MAU BACA YG LEBIH BAGUS BISA LIAT DI WATTPADNYA KYUU (kirigayakyuu) dan liat story dengan judul yang sama hehe!

Kesehatan Yuri tidak membaik. Victor sudah mengingatkan. Namun pada dasarnya Yuri itu keras kepala. Dibilang sekali, dua kali, sampai Dimas Kanjeng Taat Pribadi jadi Taat Shalat Lima Waktu-pun, tetap saja batu.

  
Dari pinggir rink, seorang lelaki coretyangkelihatannyahomodanmemangbenarhomocoret masih setia memaksa kekasihnya keluar dari sana.

  
“Yuri… nanti kamu jadi sakit gimana…? Aku ngambek nih…” bibir manyun lima puluh senti. Kalau saja Yuri berselancar didekat pinggiran rink, mungkin bibir itu dapat menyosor langsung.

  
Duh. Sejak kapan Victor jadi sebegini alay?

  
Kesal tidak dinotis, Victor memasuki gelanggang. Kedua tangan bertengger dipinggang.

  
Jika dishoot dari angle bawah, mungkin akan terlihat seperti ajang mencari model. Perhatikan bokong itu! Begitu berisi… begitu seksi—ehem.

  
“Yuuuuuuriiiiiiiii!”

  
Victor berhenti dihadapan Yuri. Memaksa si surai hitam mengikuti.

  
“Ada apa Victor? Aku sedang berlatih. Kejuaraan sebentar lagi. Tak ada waktu untuk bermain-main.” ucap Yuri coretsokcoret cool tapi gagal. Maniknya (yang mencoba kabur dari jeratan manik biru Victor)malah benar-benar terjerat.

  
“Ya. Aku tahu. Aku juga tahu tentang keadaanmu akhir-akhir ini.” Victor menegaskan kata demi kata. Kemudian maniknya melembut sambil menyentuh pundak kaku Yuri. “Istirahatlah sehari. Demi kesehatanmu juga…”

  
Kyun!

  
Anak panah cinta menusuk hati Yuri. Begitu tampannya lelaki dihadapannnya ini.

  
“Aku nggak apa-apa kok Vic—hatchi!”  
Umbel menetes dari hidung agak mancung (kedalam) Yuri. Galren. Gagal keren.

  
Victor terkekeh tanda Yuri kalah telak.

Tiba-tiba saat si megane-kun membuang muka, ia merasa kehangatan ditelapak tangannya. Itu tangan Victor! Victor menggenggam tangannya!

  
“V-v-vi-Victor…?”

  
Jantungnya berdetak cepat akibat fanservice yang pelatihnya berikan. Yuri terus berdo’a semoga Victor tidak berbalik badan dan melihat keadaannya yang begitu memalukan. Wajahnya merah padam!

  
Yuri diseret menuju tempat duduk yang tidak begitu jauh dari pintu keluar-masuk gelanggang. Disana ada air minum, handuk, dan tas mereka berdua.

  
Hasetsu rink serasa milik mereka berdua di malam hari. Toh hanya mereka yang menggunakan.

  
“Duduk disini.” Perintah Victor kemudian mengubek-ubek tasnya.

  
Suara bersin mengisi kekosongan diantara mereka.

  
Pluk!

  
Sehelai kain tebal dilempar keatas kepala Yuri. Pelaku; om-om bermata biru yang beloknya enggak tanggung-tanggung.

  
Bingung, Yuri menarik selimut, bertanya. “Ini…?”

  
Victor tersenyum tipis. “Cara pakainya gini,”

  
Bokong ia hempaskan pada tempat kosong disebelah. Selimut tersebut ia lebarkan untuk menutupi pundak masing-masing. Dari samping, lengan kekar itu memeluk Yuri protektif. Melindungi dari dingin yang menusuk.

  
Jangan tanya keadaan Yuri saat ini.

  
“Biar kamu ‘nggak kedinginan, Yur.”

 

**_Yuri, Victor dan Kain Itu_ **  
**_Kirigaya Kyuu_ **  
**_Yuri on Ice is not mine!_ **  
**_Victuri- Victor/Yuri_ **  
**_Warn; typo, alay, maksud. Apa coba Yur? Sayur?_ **  
**_SILAHKAN KOMEN KALIAN SEMWA SUCYIH AQU SERING NISTAHHH_ **


End file.
